


The Hypaspist and her Highness

by Ledouxe



Series: Emerald Acinonyx [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Furry, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Military, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Royalty, Sexual Content, Tabaxi, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledouxe/pseuds/Ledouxe
Summary: My first time witting smut so feedback is appreciated!(also I plan on adding a few more scenes soon)
Relationships: Emerald Acinonyx/Asími Uncia
Series: Emerald Acinonyx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108055
Kudos: 3





	The Hypaspist and her Highness

The central mountain range of Vizima were nigh impassable, only a single route was viable and even this couldn't in any real way be called safe. The narrow passes, dangerous drops and ever deadly rock falls were certainly present threats in this kind of terrain but the real killer here was the cold. Blizzards were the norm year round, but in the intense winter of the solstice snow and icy winds ride freely into the foothills. The moors were nomaly desolate but in this early evening were one to take flight a single concentration of orangey yellow glow would be easily spotted against the blues and purples of the rest of the landscape. Nestled into a roughly semicircular indentation where the crags met the more gentle terrain of the piedmont was an encampment. 

Temporary fortifications augmented the natural defense of the position, and guarded hundreds of tents. The soldiers guarding the camp entrance had augmented their usual equipment with pelts and whatever else they could to keep warm. Even though them being Tabaxi gave them some natural furs to help keep comfortable most were from the sunny savannahs and warm red rock mountains that comprised most of the burgeoning empire’s homeland, but the officer inspecting them stood out. She had forgone any additional trappings, wearing just the hoplite armor that made up the warm weather gear of the army. Her fur was that of a snow leopard thick and silver, with dark ringed patterns breaking it up. As the veteran leading the guards relayed his report it was clear he had great respect for the officer who despite her age had proven to be a capable and confident leader both on and off the battlefield.

“I always appreciate uneventful reports,” the silver furred cat mused, “however I would like you to double the number of guard rotations, so they don’t spend as long on duty and can get back to a warm fire.”

“Understood, and appreciated especially given those” the veteran gestured to the dark grey clouds that could be seen on the horizon, “ I’d bet good money another blizzard coming our way.”

“I think your payout from that bet would be fractions of copper given the odds on that one”

“Strategos it is my solemn duty as watch leader to point out the fucking obvious” the veteran replied over-formally 

The officer smiled as she replied “while I’d love to stay for the rest of your tight five we do have an important visitor that I have to see to” 

“Ah well, you shouldn’t keep a guest as important as the long estranged heir to the throne waiting on account of my shitty jokes, at least not for too long” he said as warmly as one could given the weather “and Asími, I know it’s easier for you but stay warm.”

“Will do” Asími replied as she started to make her way back through the maze of the encampment. 

As she walked through the winding path towards the rear of the site her mind similarly wandered to the person she would soon meet. She had been out with scouts when the princess had arrived, so this would be her first encounter with the wild cat. Since the princess had fled her home about a decade ago she had periodically made contact but only enough to make it clear she was still alive. This changed a few months ago when she had sent a message to her parents making it clear she planned to take her rightful place. Now most of the time when a child reconnects with their parents after a journey to find themselves they are asking for something the princess was no different apart that what she wanted wasn’t a place to crash or some money for food it was an army for her conquests.

Asími reflected on how when she had been given her orders to fulfill this request how fast things changed in her feelings about this. At first annoyed that her career had been sidelined into some weird wish fulfillment for some spoilt brat who had been born with the wild in their hands and still ran away wanting more, to the dread of her dying in some poorly executed invasion under the command of that spoilt brat. But as they had sailed to Vizima reports and rumors of a green eyed tabaxi solving an environmental crisis and a murder spree with a single song, killing wyverns while ridding them mid air, and challenging gods to duels and coming out stronger than she went in, the 3000 man expedition realized they weren’t dealing with some aristocrats kid with delusions of grandeur, they were dealing with a force of nature. It was this that gave her so much curiosity about the cat she was about to meet, while they could easily all end up dead in some absurd fight with a mountain or something they would certainly be telling tales about it for the rest of time no matter how things shake out. 

Snowflakes began falling as Asími approached her round tent, it was backed up against the crags, had a guard posted outside and was well furnished inside with a map table, a traveling bookcase with military texts, a central fire, and a large comfortable bed which had and enchantment on it that made it easy to fold down the size of a large book for ease of movement on campaign. The silver cat removed her crested helmet and placed it on the table just as the guard outside called her. As she stepped back through the flaps she saw a tabaxi in a comically fluffy coat shivering arms crossed tightly to keep from freezing with dollops of snow deposited on her head by the now encroaching storm. However as soon as Asími saw her eyes she knew why the princess was named Emerald. 

“Your highness, I can’t express how pleased..”

“If-f-f we’re going to d-d-do this can we do it inside?” The royal cat interrupted

“Oh, oh, yes, sorry, sorry,” Asími blurted out as Emerald brushed past her “sorry…” 

Asími stared awkwardly at the flap where she had disappeared for a moment contemplating how worse of a first impression she could have made before realizing that she was about to find out if she didn’t follow into the tent after her. Inside she saw something that made her heart stop. The princess lying face first on next to the fire, thoughts of having killed the heir to the throne of an empire by keeping a cheetah tabaxi out in the snow for too long and for what formalities? She opened her mouth to call for help but a different voice spoke 

“I’m not dead” it came muffled but clearly from the heap of coat and cat lying on the ground 

“What?” Asími uttered she had heard the words but the question still escaped her lips 

Emerald flopped over in an undignified manner and repeated “I’m not dead.”

“But why are you on the ground face first?” 

“I’m closer to the warm here.”

Asími opened her mouth as if to ask more questions but she was completely taken aback by the cat before her. Emerald stared tiredly back now spread eagle on the floor. As she began fiddling with her coat fasters Asími found her voice again.

“How did you know I thought you were dead?”

“Eh after awhile you get a 7th sense about when someone’s gonna need that answer”

“Don’t you mean 6th sense?”

“Mhhh, what” emerald seemed to disregard this follow up as she finally undid the fasteners of her coat. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and sprung up leaving the coat on the floor next to the fire to dry. She was now wearing a green top and black pants that went down to right above her knees

“Oh!” Asími realized “I should give you my report on…” 

“I already read all your written reports and I plan on having a full strategy meeting once the last scouts return which according to you will be in about two days.”

“Did you even read the one on…”

“The one on the bulwark’s scalability” Emerald cut in, “yes and that was fine work; that was the scouting mission you led personally correct?”

Asími nodded shyly 

“Finding the section 69 weak point was NICE work.”

“What?” Asími responded confused to the emphasis on ‘nice’.

“It’s a like… ok, I’m not gonna spend 5 minutes explain that” Emerald replied with her head in her hands in defeat.

“Well, since it seems we’re just waiting on scouts, what are you planning to do right now?” Asími spoke timidly, her usual confidence had gone out the window when she realized that she was dealing with an agent of chaos.

“I’m gonna chill… not literally like I’m gonna relax and take a nap while staying INSIDE where it’s nice and comfy”

“I guess in that case I’ll leave you to it then” Asími said as she reached for her helm. 

“Isn’t this your tent though?” Emerald asked

“Yeah but It’s the nicest tent here so you should get it.” 

“I’m not just gonna kick you out of your own tent!” Emerald erupted theatrically “this bed isn’t standard issue so I can’t deprive a hard working Strategos of her own property!”

Asími stared confused at the royal cat’s repeated oscillation between lethargic and high energy. The silver cat opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out how to respond to this, and as she did she looked into the deep green eyes of the princess trying to read her. It was at this moment it struck her that the princess was clearly going for something. She could tell behind those glittering gems was a wild mind constantly filled with ideas some genius, some stupid, most had elements of both. Asími realized that all those rumors of this wild cat were false and the truth must be stranger. Suddenly she broke from her trance and realized she didn’t know how long she had been standing there just looking at the princess. Emerald had dropped her theatrics and had just been staring back. 

“You good?” Emerald asked 

“Yes, I just got lost in thought” Asími replied which was technically true.

“Looks more like you got lost in my eyes” Emerald teased which was a lot more accurate to what just happened. 

Asími blushed and said “you clearly have something in mind I guess I just was trying to figure out what it was”

“You could just ask”

“Would you tell me?”

“Maybe… only one way for you to find out” Emerald winked as she replied.

“All right… what do you have in mind?” Asími asked.

“Your tent’s nice and all but there’s a draft near your bed you obviously can’t notice cause of your fur…” Emerald started.

“Oh… if that’s all I can fix that if you point me to where it’s coming from I guess…” there was barely perceptible disappointment in her voice, It was unconscious but Emerald picked up on it

“If you’d let me finish,” Emerald continued, “ the only LOGICAL solution is for us to sleep in the same bed, so your fluffy fur can keep me warm”

It hit Asími that she was about to be the little spoon for this wild cat, it hit her that even at 6’2” Emerald was 4 inches taller than her at 6’6”, it hit her how into that she was. 

“Yes, absolutely” Asími said, “let me just change out of my armor”

Emerald had a smug grin on her face as she hopped up on the bed. She got her legs under the thick blanket and then pulled it up so she was sitting up but covered up to her collar bones. Asími undid the latches holding her chest plate on and worked her way down to her greaves. When she had her armor off she was down to a tight pure white top that left her midriff exposed and a thigh length purple skirt that formed part of her uniform. As she was stowing her armor she heard the wind pick up, she poked her head outside, the blizzard had arrived in full force and she could barely make out even the neighboring tents. She retreated back inside and made sure the flaps were well fastened. 

Emerald stuck her tongue out teasingly and said “making sure we won’t be interrupted?”

“The cold bothers you more than me so if you want me to just let the wind waltz in here…”

Asími sat down on the bed as Emerald lifted the cover up to let her under. Emerald let her get comfortable before sliding next to her. Asími rolled onto her side to let Emerald spoon her, and spoon her she did. Emerald slipped her left arm under Asími and her right arm over her. She positioned her left arm so it just barely touched the bottom of Asími’s breasts and her right around Asími’s waist.

“I like the way your fur puffs out around the edges of this top, it’s veerrry cute.” Emerald said softly

Asími responded by nodding and purring, her tail gently wrapped around Emerald’s leg.

Emerald leaned in close to Asími’s neck and waited, enjoying listening to the purrs of her companion. After a lull in the purrs Emerald made her move and kissed her neck, this time the purrs were accompanied by a soft “ohhhh”. Emerald gave several more kisses while stroking her stomach with her right hand. Asími’s breathing got heavier and Emerald could feel it with her body pressed close to her back.

“I think I’ve got you pretty worked up, wanna keep going?” emerald whispered

“Fuuuck me, yes” came the reply 

Emerald grinned smugly and moved her right hand down over Asími’s crotch. She rubbed teasingly through the skirt but then flipped it up to reach underneath. Meanwhile using her left hand she started playing with the silver cat’s boobs and rubbing her nipples through the tight fabric of her top. Emerald then slipped her right hand under Asími’s underwear and pulled them down to let Asími slip them the rest of the way off. After that emerald traced a loop just around Asími’s vagina to tease her, the area was already wet with the anticipation, after just long enough that she couldn’t tell exactly when it would happen Emerald slid two fingers inside her

Asími moaned in surprise. Emerald then adjusted, pulling her now wet hand up to show Asími. Emerald then, as Asími watched, put both fingers that had just been in Asími into her mouth and licked them clean.

“Sit up a bit,” Emerald asked

Asími did and Emerald then moved so she was kneeling over Asími with one leg on either side of her body. Emerald lifted Asími’s top off and tossed it, and then did the same to her own top. Emerald then leaned in and started sucking on Asími’s nipple playing with the other with her left hand. Emerald’s right hand went back down to continue its work. Using two fingers slowly at first then moving up to three and picking up pace as their tempo matched the growing moans of Asími enjoying the experience.

“I can tell you’re pretty close, wanna taste of something new as I finish you off?” Emerald asked continuing her glorious work with her hands 

“Uhhh, uhhh, ohhh please” came the response among pleasant moans.

Emerald ducked down and started licking her clit and practically lapping up the juices. Right before climax Emerald’s head shot back up leaving her hands to finish playing with the clit. Emerald leaned in for a deep kiss with their tongues in each other’s mouths. Asími’s back arched slightly, she shivered but the only sound that escaped was a “mmmmmmmmmm” as her mouth was a bit preoccupied with other activities. 

Emerald sat back and let Asími catch her breath. Emerald put her arm around her as they both listed to the wind of the storm outside moving through the camp.


End file.
